Far Away
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: Oiiii Gente! Essa é minha primeira SongFic! A musica é Far Away - Nickelback que eu amooooooooooooooo O clipe foi minha inspiração pra escrever essa fic... Conselho a vocês a lerem ouvindo a musica: w w w. youtube .com /watch? v 8UHBkWrzZ-Q Boa Leitura! *-*


**_Far Away (Cockles)_**

**...**

**"****This time, This place, Misused, Mistakes** **(Esse tempo, esse lugar, Desperdícios, erros)** **Too long, Too late, Who was I to make you wait** **(Tanto tempo, Tão tarde, Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?)** **Just one chance, Just one breath** **(Apenas uma chance, Apenas um suspiro)** **Just in case there's just one left** **(Caso reste apenas um)** **Cause you know, you know, you know"** **(Porque você sabe, Você sabe, você sabe)**

**...**

Uma ligação era o suficiente para acabar com tudo

Misha lembrando do dia em que conheceu Jensen...se pôs a chorar...deitado em sua cama, abraçou o travesseiro chorando disse – Porque Deus? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – lagrimas e mais lagrimas...embora acabara dormindo.

**...**

**"****That I love you** **(Eu te amo)** **I have loved you all along** **(Eu sempre te amei)** **And I miss you** **(E eu sinto sua falta)** **Been far away for far too long** **(Estive tão longe por muito tempo)** **I keep dreaming you'll be with me** **(Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo)** **And you'll never go** **(E você nunca irá embora)** **Stop breathing if** **(Paro de respirar se)** **I don't see you anymore"** **(Eu não te ver mais)**

**...**

Tudo rodava...sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir...suas mãos ensanguentadas, sua perna não se movia...parecia o fim...mas mesmo assim lhe veio um sorriso em sua memoria...uma doce lembrança do dia mais feliz de sua vida...quando olhou para aqueles olhos azuis...indicando que era o céu e isso seria seu paraíso...

Foi puxado com força...ouve uma explosão e seus olhos se fechavam lentamente...

**...**

**"****On my knees, I'll ask** **(De joelhos, eu pedirei)** **Last chance for one last dance** **(Última chance para uma última dança)** **Cause with you, I'd withstand** **(Porque com você, eu resistiria)** **All of hell to hold your hand** **(A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão)** **I'd give it all** **(Eu daria tudo)** **I'd give for us** **(Eu daria tudo por nós)** **Give anything but I won't give up** **(Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei)** **'Cause you know** **(Porque você sabe)** **You know, you know"** **(Você sabe, você sabe)**

**…**

Misha abre os olhos e se da conta de que tudo não foi sonho...foi real...se levanta liga a tv...mais lagrimas caem não contendo sua tristeza. O jornal reportava o grande incêndio onde vários bombeiros que estavam trabalhando...salvando pessoas estavam desaparecidos...inclusive o seu grande amor...Jensen.

**...**

**"****That I love you** **(Eu te amo)** **I have loved you all along** **(Eu sempre te amei)** **And I miss you** **(E eu sinto sua falta)** **Been far away for far too long** **(Estive tão longe por muito tempo)** **I keep dreaming you'll be with me** **(Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo)** **And you'll never go** **(E você nunca irá embora)** **Stop breathing if** **(Paro de respirar se)** **I don't see you anymore** **(Eu não te ver mais)** **So far away, so far away** **(Tão longe, tão longe)** **Been far away for far too long** **(Estive tão longe por muito tempo)** **So far away, so far away** **(Tão longe, tão longe)** **Been far away for far too long** **(Estive tão longe por muito tempo)** **But you know, you know, you know"** **(Mas voce sabe, voce sabe, voce sabe)**

**...**

Jensen acorda no hospital...tenta se levantar e sente uma pequena dor em sua perna...ia reclamar quando o medico entra – Bom Dia!

- O que que tem de bom nesse dia? Ai minha perna

- Se acalme...você levou vários pontos ai – indicando pra perna – é melhor você não se esforçar

- ok...mas quando terei alta?

- Amanha de manhã...

- PORRA! – O medico fez cara feia ao ouvir o xingamento e Jen se desculpou – me desculpe...mas eu posso usar o telefone? Eu preciso avisar...meu...

- Não temos telefones por aqui...essa área é quase deserta...amanha voltarei... – cortando o medico saiu da sala.

- Filho da puta! – xingou novamente murrando a cama! – Mish deve estar sofrendo...tadinho...DROGA! - Pensou em levantar...mas o efeito dos remédios faziam efeito e acabou dormindo.

**...**

**"****I wanted** **(Eu quis)** **I wanted you to stay** **(Eu quis que você ficasse)** **Cause I needed** **(Porque eu precisava)** **I need to hear you say** **(Porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer)** **That I love you** **(Eu te amo)** **I have loved you all along** **(Eu sempre te amei)** **And I forgive you** **(E eu perdôo você)** **For being away for far too long** **(Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo)** **So keep breathing** **(Então continue respirando)** **Cause I'm not leaving you anymore** **(Por que eu não estou te deixando mais)** **Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go"** **(Acredite em mim, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte)**

**...**

Misha ouve o celular tocar...e seu coração dispara... – Noticias ruim chegam logo – pensou...mas acabou atendendo – Alô!

- Sr. Collins?

-Sim sou eu... – aflito

- Você conhece Jensen Ackles?

Com o coração na mão respondeu – Sim

- Certo...o bombeiro Jensen sofreu um acidente de trabalho...

E Misha começou a chorar...preocupando o outro na linha – Hey Calma...calma...amanha de manhã estarei passando ai para mais detalhes...mas hey fique calmo!

- Ok... – se conteve um pouco – mas você sabe o endereço?

- Sim...na ficha do Jensen consta um endereço... 9111 Wilshire Blvd. Beverly Hills, CA 90210 certo?

- Isso…

- Certo… - desligou.

Misha não sabia mais o que pensar e nem o que fazer.

- Oh Deus! Por que não me deu noticias agora?

**...**

**"****Keep breathing** **(Continue respirando)** **Cause I'm not leaving you anymore** **(Por que eu não estou te deixando mais)** **Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go** **(Acredite em mim, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte)** **Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go** **(Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte)** **Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go"** **(Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me solte)**

**...**

Jensen é acordado por uma enfermeira simpática – Bom Dia

Sorriu – Bom Dia!

- Esta melhor?

- Acho que sim...minha perna pelo menos não esta mais doendo...

- Ótimo...vou chamar o medico então pra te dar alta.

**...**

**"****So far away, so far away** **(Tão longe, tão longe)** **Been far away for far too long** **(Estive tão longe por muito tempo)** **But you know, you know, you know** **(Mas voce sabe, voce sabe, voce sabe)** **That I love you** **(Eu te amo)** **I have loved you all along** **(Eu sempre te amei)** **And I miss you"** **(E eu sinto sua falta)**

**...**

Ouvindo uma caminhonete chegar...Misha abre a porta...e vê 3 bombeiros de pé...quando olha pro lado...um outro bombeiro abrindo a porta e andando com dificuldade, seu sorriso se instalou no rosto e correu para abraça-lo – **JEN!**

- **Mish** – o beijou romanticamente não se importando com os outros ali...

- Jen...Jensen! É você mesmo? Não acredito – abraçou forte!

- Sim estou vivo...aiiiii...você está me esmagando amor...

Sorriu – Me desculpe...venha vamos entrar...

O ajudou a andar e sentou Jensen no sofá... – Amor...você esta muito machucado?

- Só minha perna esquerda...o resto estou bem... Senti tua falta – sorriu

- Ohh minha vida! Eu também...sofri tanto...eu morreria se você...

- Hey Calma...estou bem... – o beijou novamente.

- Graças a Deus! – Misha agradecia – Mas o que aconteceu?

- Uma arvore caiu em cima de mim...foi por pouco...mas estou bem...

Misha o abraçou e disse – **Te Amo Jensen**

- **Também Te Amo Misha...**

**Fim**


End file.
